Media Creator Wiki Rules
These are a list of rules and regulations you have to follow when being a member of Media Creator Wiki. All users must follow these rules, no matter what rank you are. I, Lau the G, will follow these rules as well. If you have any questions about these rules, ask me on my talk page here. If you disagree with these rules or you want them to be changed, contact me or an administrator. Community Rules *'Opinions- '''Respect other people's opinions. *'Spam- 'Do not spam on this wiki. Spamming will not be tolerated. You will recieve a warning. If you are warned several times, consiquences will happen. *'Differences- 'Do not disrespect people because of their differences, such as color, race, or sex. It will not be taken lightly. *'Trolling- 'Do not troll around the wiki or chat. If somebody is trolliing, contact an administrator. *'Votes- 'Polls will be made on the wiki. Do not use another account to vote more than once. More than one accounts aren't allowed. Do not use your second account excessively, or as a backup if you were to get banned. *'Mature Language- 'Cursing is allowed on the wiki. Most rap song do have curses. But put a little note on the top informing the reader of the foul language. *'Advertisement- 'Advertisement is allowed. It is understandable if you want your wiki to be known. But do not advertise excessively, as it will be removed. *'Administrations- '''If you wish to be an administrator, contact me. But if you do it repeatedly, you will be denied. Advice to Writing Good Comics, etc. Mature Content Mature Content is allowed. Put a little not on the top of your article informing the reader of the content. If you don't do this within a few weeks after your page is made, you will be informed by an administrator to remove the content or request for it to be deleated. You will be given 3 days. If it isn't removed by then, an administrator will remove it. Activity Always be active. If you get a high rank, you might be promoted to chat moderator, or even administrator. If you're lucky enough, you could even become bureaucrat. But you must be active. Inactivity will lead to you being removed from your position. Creativity Always be creative with your articles. If you like a specific series, write about it. If you want to make your own Article Stubs Articles without much content, that have less than 3 sentences will be marked as a stub unless more information is added. An admnistrator will inform you of the stub and you will have 2 weeks to add more information to your article. If not, you will be given a final warning and will be given 3 more days. If you haven't added information by then, it will be deleated. Plagorizm Plagorizm will NOT be tolerated. If you mess with people's articles you WILL be banned. Abuse of Power This goes out to users with power. Do not abuse them. That is final. If you are causing trouble with your power actions will be made. User Rights All users at the Media Creator Wiki have certain rights they are entitled to. *All users are entitled to write an article of their liking. *All users are entitled to an opinion. *All users are entitled to vote in polls and community ballots. *All users are entitled to take part in community discussions. *All users are entitled to free speech. *All users are entitled to advertise their articles. *All users are entitled to edit a page for grammar and spelling mistakes (unless the author clearly states they do not want this to occur). *All users are entitled to give and recieve advice. User Responsibilities As all users have certain rights, they also have responsibilties that they must complete. *Users may not write a song that degrades other songs, users or series. *Users may not insist that their opinion is the "right" opinion. *Users may not stop others from having their vote, or stop the community from having its consensus. *Users may not disrupt discussions in any way. *Users may not stop others from having their free speech. *Users may not spam. *Users may not change or alter an article that they are not directly involved with. *Users may not give wrongful advice or stop others from giving advice. Category:Browse